


Sleepless Nights

by digthewriter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Written for the prompt: As the weather starts to get colder, Merlin has trouble staying warm so Arthur dressing him in some of his old, warmer clothes</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Nights

Merlin's teeth clattered while he slept on the cold floor by Arthur's bed, _in_ Arthur’s chambers. Sure, in his efforts of punishing Merlin, it was as if Uther was punishing Arthur instead. The boy really needed to watch his tongue. Of course, he stood up to Uther, because Merlin thought he was just so invincible, and had got reprimanded instead. There was only so much Arthur could have done. Instead of him sleeping in one of the cells in the dungeon, Arthur had convinced his father to let his servant sleep it off on the floor in the dead of winter, instead. 

So here he was, sleeping on the cold, hard floor, on a cold, unbearable night, instead of sleeping soundly in the physician's chambers. 

Arthur sighed as he heard Merlin shiver knowing he couldn't really do much, unless of course, he were to invite Merlin in his bed. Which Arthur definitely _did not_ want to do. Why did he even think of that scenario? Consequently, now that was all he thought about. 

_Great, how am I going to fall asleep now_? 

Arthur got up off the bed, manoeuvring around Merlin to grab one of his woollen shirts. He brought it back to bed with him and placed it over Merlin's body. He waited a moment to make sure that Merlin seemed warm enough. When he realised that Merlin was still shivering, he went to get another one. Surely, being bundled under three woollen shirts would keep his servant warm. Or at least he hoped. 

When Merlin looked comfortable, and Arthur was satisfied, he went back to bed. 

"Sire?" He heard Merlin's faint voice filled with confusion. 

"Just go back to sleep, Merlin," Arthur said dryly and pulled the covers on himself, as well. The idea of Merlin sleeping snug and comfortably just inches away from him strangely filled his heart with warmth and also oddly hardened his cock. Bloody hell, the idea of inviting Merlin into his bed still hadn't left him alone. 

Trying not to worry about his own discomfort that _unrested_ in his trousers, Arthur forced himself to fall asleep. When he woke up the next day, he saw that his woollen shirts were folded neatly by his feet along with a scribbled _Thank You_ on a piece of parchment. 

Arthur took the woollen shirts and placed them under his bed. Surely, Merlin would be back tonight, and he could perhaps use them again. The note, Arthur placed it under his pillow.


End file.
